


Bizzy

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, fictober prompt, first person POV, fluff?, getting crunk in the interrogation room, i mean nothing really bad happens, i'm not as drunk as KJ but nearly, j/c if you squint, nothing bad happens, this is an apology for the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: What happens when aliens try to interrogate the captain but accidentally get her drunk?





	Bizzy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fictober prompt; "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."

I caught her when they threw her back into the cell. She smelled of chemicals and there was a flush to her typically pale complexion.

“Captain?” I said down at her when she made no move to leave my arms after she'd steadied herself.

“You're so warm,” she slurred as she wrapped her arms around me.

I shuffled back over to one of the cots and sat her down with me.

“Captain, what did they do to you?”

She buried her face in my shoulder and held me tighter.

“Doesn't matter,” she murmured into my jacket.

I pushed her back caught her her eyes.

“Kathryn, what did they do to you?”

“I'll tell you,” she paused to poke the tip of my nose with her finger, “but you're not going to like it.”

“What happened?”

“They made me drink this stuff--” she paused to hiccup, “'n-said; 'We'll make him drink it if you don't!'” she paused again, this time to laugh, “Typical. So I drank it, and Chakotay, this tasted like straight ethanol. Have you ever had the 200 proof stuff? My face was _numb_ for about an hour.”

Again she paused, but this time her gaze fell to my lips and she took my chin in her hands.

“What was I talking about?”

I slowly removed her hand and laced my fingers between hers, an act she seemed entranced by until I spoke.

“What happened after they made you drink it?”

“Oh! The lead guy, Bizzy--” One of her hands gestured toward the door,

“Commander Beizdal?” I asked.

“Yeah, you know him. Bizzy, the guy with the ugly face and stupid beady eyes? They all call him Bizzy.”

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to.

“Well anyways, Bizzy realized he got me drunk-- I'm not sure what his intention was in the first place-- but they called in a medic and the little man confirmed that I was off my rocker. So! We all had lunch and they taught me a card game that I kept winning by accident. Did you know that their number three looks like our number three? Nevermind, I suppose you wouldn't.”

I blinked a few times, understanding, but not exactly comprehending my captain's story and behavior.

“And yeah. I'm still drunk. Little man said it would wear off eventually.”

“Little man?”

“Yeah little medic man. So tiny. So cute.”

She held up her index finger close to her thumb and eyed the centimeter between them for a moment before swaying slightly.

“I need to sleep.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

I stood from the cot and helped her onto her side.

“Tell Bizzy, that me and him need a rematch,” she said as she closed her eyes.

“I will.”

She was asleep in minutes. Luckily, about an hour after that, we were transported back to _Voyager._

 


End file.
